Field of the Invention
This invention is generally related to locks and supports for swinging gates and particularly to a support for a swinging gate which includes a cradle for maintaining the free or movable end of the gate in a non-swinging elevated position with respect to the ground or paved surface over which the gate is disposed and which support includes a socket member which is located in a proper position so that when the gate is maintained within the supporting cradle, the locking drop rod of the gate may be vertically received within the socket member.